Who says love waits for no one?
by Ice Dragon
Summary: True love lasts more than one lifetime. It's a Taiora. Thought I'd mention it for those who want to steer clear from this couple or vice-versa.
1. Who says love waits for no one?-Chapter ...

I do not own Digimon. I do not own Digimon. I do not own Digimon. Get the point? On with the story

***********************************************************************************************

The boy slowly opened his eyes. His nose could sense the pleasant aroma of flowers all around him. Like he was in a beautiful garden. The humidity seemed….perfect. It was neither too hot nor too cold. He had been in many environments, but not one as balanced as this one. It was like if you combined a dry desert with the calm ocean.

"Ah, I see you are awake."

"Where am I? What am I doing here?"

The child's eyes gradually focused upon a hooded figure. 

"Relax, Taichi Kamiya, all will be clear soon. For now all you need to know is you're in a place of peace."

The man's voice was booming yet somehow soothing. He seemed to be demanding yet informing him. His voice was a paradox within itself…….

"How do I know you're not some terrorists bent on world domination?"

"Your name suits you well, you are a thick one.I believe you've watched too many movies, Mr. Kamiya."

"That's exactly what a criminal would say!"

"Fine then. If you must know, you are dead." The man informed the boy.

"Ha, that's a laugh. I can't be dead."

"Denial is the first step towards acceptance, Mr. Kamiya. Aren't you supposed to be the courageous one who deals with whatever situation you're in?"

"Fine, if I am dead, what are you doing to me?" he inquired, looking at the strange instruments the cloaked figure was "putting" on him if that's the correct verb to explain what he was doing………

"I'm simply preparing your body. I'm going to enhance your physical abilities."

"Enhancing my abilities? For what?"

"Time, Mr. Kamiya. Everything will be answered in time."

"This guy belongs in a mental institution," Tai thought to himself.

"Oh? Why do I need psychiatric treatment? And yes to answer the question you're going to ask, I can read your mind."

"Because, either you or me has gone insane and I definitely hope it's not me."

"Well it's definitely not me. Angels are unable to become lunatics."

"Oh so now you're an angel."

"As I said before, time. Time will answer everything. For now I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" He asked still not believing. "What would that be."?

"I'm going to give you the chance to live again. If, that is, you do me a little favor."

"Dude, I'm going to say this one more time, I'm not dead. I'm not going to be dead tomorrow. And I'm not going to be dead the next day. Okay?"

"I wonder what your friend Sora would say about this? Or should I say, your secret love?"

"I've never told anyone that. How do you know that?"

"Because I know everything about you. I know when you were born. I know what your allowance is. I know who your friends are. I know who your enemies are. And most of all, I know those who you deeply care about."

"Fine then, if what you say is true, what do you want me to do?"

The angel responded with only one word.

"Time."


	2. Who says love waits for no one?-Chapter ...

I don't own Digimon. I probably never will. Oh ya and Goku kun 1, your review has made me confused, belittled, and scared….Anyways, here's part one.

************************************************************************

"Wake up Mr. Kamiya."

Tai groaned. He had never felt this terrible in all his life.

"Can't I rest for today?"

"You know how important it is to train everyday or else…."

"I'll feel 100 times worse tomorrow," he said cutting him off. "I know, I know. Fine I'm up, I'm up."

"Very good then, I thought we would try another exercise today. Since you have been working on your physical self these past weeks, I think it's time for some mental training."

"You're the one that needs it," Tai silently thought to himself.

"If I truly required it, I would not be able to read your mind with such ease. Now then, are you willing to start?"

"Guess I don't exactly have a choice now, do I?

"You always have a choice. You could not do this task and proceed to the next stage of death. But be warned, once you go you won't be able to go back to the land of the living."

"Well that doesn't sound good. I guess I'll do it then."

"Very well, let us start by working on your memory. I want you to envision the exact moment you died. Ignore all distractions and concentrate. Let go and explore your subconscious self. Only then, will you know the truth of your death."

He closed his eyes and started thinking, harder and harder, but to no avail.

"You're thinking too hard. The subconscious cannot be reached through complexity. Do you understand? Now try again."

He obliged and starting thinking again.

"God this is stupid. I'm thinking. I'm thinking some more. I'm thinking again. Do do do do do."

"This isn't a game, boy. I could send you down there right now but that would accomplish nothing. The purpose of this exercise is to prepare you for the worst. You athletic skills need to be superior or else you shall die and end back here. Your intellect must have a strong will or others will be able to manipulate you easily. Now, try again. This time don't try to think. Just think.

"Well, I guess third times the charm. Here I go."

The electrical signals in his brain moved around and around. Searching for that memory dug deep into the ground of his brain. All seemed to go slow motion for him… 

A car. 

Fire.

An explosion. 

Blood.

Red.

Flowers.

Roses.

Yes! That was it. 

He had lost his life in a car crash…Father had been badly hurt…He had fought with Sora the day before…Something about sports…On his way to apologize to her…Going to visit Matt afterwards…

"Here give her these. She's sure to accept your apology and everything will be right again."

He thought about those last words her mom had said to her. Everything will be right again…………

Tears began to trickle down the cheeks of the 15 year old. Sora. Will he ever get to see her again? Her beautiful face…Her smile…Her always-sweet voice…

"That's enough. Good, you've taken your first step toward achieving complete mental focus. You must rest now. I see this exercise has made you weary."

With that he left Tai to linger in his thoughts……

***********************************************************************************************

"Are you sure you're ready for this Mr. Kamiya?"

"Ready as I'll ever be with all the training you gave me. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what do I do if my friends see me?"

"You do nothing. Act normal. We're sending you back a week before your death. If you complete this mission, your death will have never occurred."

"Whoa wait. You mean sending me back, as in time travel? Cool. Am I going to be in some fancy time machine or something?"

"You watch too many movies, Mr. Kamiya. Remember what your objective is. If you can stop the Evil One then you will never die. Well do you have any more questions?"

"Just one more what exactly is this, quote "Evil One" unquote, have to do with my death? I mean, I did die in a car crash right?"

"You didn't think it was an ordinary accident did you now?"

"Well actually I did……"

"All will be answered in due time. For now relax yourself. Ease your muscles. Clear your mind of thoughts."

As Tai complied he felt a strange sensation. He could see light emanating. It was like he was flying yet he was stationary on the ground.

Suddenly, there was complete darkness……..


	3. Who says love waits for no one?-Chapter ...

"Ahhh!!!"

Tai woke up from his bed with a sweat.

"Whew, it was all a dream."

In a blink of an eye, he jumped off his bed and stumbled towards the kitchen. He turned on the lights and was momentarily blinded by the bright flash. The boy rummaged through the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. With a few swift gulps, he emptied the remaining contents and headed back to his room. All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"I wonder who could be calling this late. Hello?"

"Greetings, Mr. Kamiya. I trust you slept well?" Tai's jaw dropped.

"Err, who is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I assure you it was all real. Now are you ready to do the tasks I've set for you?"

"What happens if I don't do them?" he inquired.

"Then time reverts back the way it was originally and you lose your chance to be human again."

"Hmmm. Fair enough. Alright so what do I have to do?"

"Alright, I've sent you back to the Saturday before the car crash. Now then, each day from Sunday to Friday you will have an objective to complete."

"Okay, shoot."

"Tomorrow, you must apologize to Sora and confess your love for her.

"………."

"I'll take the silence as an 'understood.' On Monday, you must completely ignore her."

"If I ignore her, won't she just be mad again? What's the point in doing the first task then?"

"Do you want to live or not?"

"Fine, fine, fine……..Go on……."

"On Tuesday, you must play matchmaker for two of your close friends."

"I'm no good at that…..Continue…."

"On Wednesday, you must break them up."

"…………..Okay, yet another pointless pair of jobs, go on."

"On Thursday, you have to resolve all arguments that you create over the week."

"Are you intentionally trying to annoy me? Err, on second thought don't answer that."

"Very well, and lastly on Friday, you will die if you have failed any tasks or if you have succeeded you must stay in your house for the whole day to avoid any chance of being in an automobile accident. Understood?"

"Guess so……Oh yeah, got a question for you. Can I use any cool powers or anything since you boosted up my body?"

"The reason we enhanced your body and mind was to repair the damage done to you by the accident. So in other words, no"

"Just great….After all that I don't get to have any fun reading other people's minds and stuff….."

"No, I'm afraid not. You are however, free to spend any spare time doing whatever you wish. Oh yes, and one additional thing, I've left a checklist inside your room. You'll be notified if you fail or complete. Remember, you only get one chance at this. Goodbye and good luck."

Click. 

"Hold on, hold on. Ah never mind…."

With that, the teen hung up the phone and went to bed.

***********************************************************************************************

**The Next Day**

"Should I go over to her house? No wait, maybe I'll e-mail her. Nah. Maybe I'll write her a poem. I suck at that though. Maybe I should call her. Yeah that's it."

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello, Takenouchi residence. Can I help you?"

"Hi Sora, it's me Tai…….."

***********************************************************************************************

Wow, it's a cliffhanger. *Sweatdrops* Sorry that this part sucked but I've got major writer's block…..This story is definitely not turning out the way I wanted it to…..


	4. Who says love waits for no one?-Chapter ...

I don't own Digimon although I wish I did. This part is mostly in Mr. Kami…I mean Tai's POV. Boy I've been saying that a lot haven't I? Lol.

***********************************************************************************************

Being a teenager is hard; I know that. I didn't expect it to be this way though. I suppose you're wondering what happened after I called Sora…

_"Um listen…would you um…?"_

_"Yeah Tai? I'm listening…"_

_"Well I was sort of wondering if you might go to a movie with me…"_

_"Well sure, we do that every week…"_

_"Well not in that way. I meant as a date…"_

_"Oh I see…"_

_"But if you don't want to you know you…"_

_"I'd love to."_

_"Don't have to…Could you repeat that again?"_

_"I love you Taichi Kamiya, I always have…."_

***********************************************************************************************

And so it was like that for a long while. It left me with a very memorable year. We kissed. We held hands. We hugged. All that mushy stuff 5 year olds can't stand. I really didn't care what happened with that whole angel/death/jobs thing. That is, until it was Friday once again and a vengeful angel called me…

The phone rang with an eerie tone. Almost as if it was magical. Almost as if it was on fire. It shook violently, more than it's usual slight tremor. It was angry…

_ _

_"Hello."_

_"You didn't listen to me did you, Mr. Kamiya?"_

_"Um I sorta got sidetracked. If you could just give me some more time I'll do all those pointless things for you and more."_

_"It's too late now. You didn't keep your end of the bargain. All this was fabricated for your benefit. You broke your promise now. Since you didn't keep your end of the bargain, I don't see any reason why I can't change the conditions of my end of it…"_

_"What?!"_

_"Hahahahahaha. I know what you're thinking now, Mr. Kamiya. She will die and you'll live the rest of your life knowing it was your fault for you see I won't let you die. No, no. In fact, I'll protect you until you're old and feeble."_

_"No, you can't…you wouldn't dare…"_

_"Oh? Wouldn't I? Hahahahahah. You really thought I was an angel? Hahahahah. Well know this, I'm a demon. What kind you ask? A demon of hate and suffering. Hahahhaahha."_

***********************************************************************************************

At first I wouldn't believe it. I mean, who would? Nobody would ever kill a sweet, innocent girl would they? But the next day, Sora got into a car accident…

You know, my 7th grade teacher always asked me to define the word ironic. I would always use it in the wrong way and he would always tell me to look it up in the dictionary. The irony of this story? She was hit by the car that was meant for me. It was the same car. The same driver. Except, a different death…

So in the end, there was no "great enemy" or "evil one." It was all a joke, a goddamn joke. I guess those "angels" think it's funny when they send a sweet, innocent girl to her death. It's my fault though. If I hadn't agreed to do those stupid tasks, she might still be alive. Why the hell am I so gullible? I should have detected something wrong. I should have paid more attention. 

I've lost all faith now. I don't believe in heaven. I don't believe in anywhere where you can actually enjoy yourself. All because I lost her. What God would someone you loved with all your heart be killed?

I told my parents what I had experienced, but of course they wouldn't believe me. In fact, I was sent to a psychologist. My mom thought I was making up things because I was in denial. I tried convincing my shrink. He didn't believe me either. I don't suppose any reasonable person would. So I faked it. I said I was making it all up. After all, he could have had me sent to a mental institution in the blink of an eye.

***********************************************************************************************

# Author's Notes

I really don't know what to think about this part. It seems like a great change of pace in writing to me…….Review in that box below if you want or if you think it's a waste of time don't.


	5. Who says love waits for no one?-Chapter ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters

Sorry about the long delay, but I had some personal things to take care of. I didn't want to make this story many parts, so I decided to combine these last parts into one. This started as a romance, but ended up a drama… oh well. I doubt anybody is still following this series, but oh well, here I go!

***********************************************************************************************

It was very windy that night. The windows shook violently in response. Taichi Kamiya sat on his bed with a knife in his hand. His sister stood in the doorway to his room and analyzed the situation. Before long it became painfully obvious to Kari that the knife was not to be used for conventional purposes…

"Tai, what are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep Kari, it's nothing that concerns you." The girl would not move from her spot. Her eyes fired with a stern gaze.

"Give me the knife, Tai." The unhappy boy sat, unmoved by even the strong winds. 

"As long as I'm alive, I'll cause pain and unhappiness…"

"It wasn't your fault that…" she hesitated, careful not to say her name, "she died. Even you couldn't have stopped that car…"

"Yes, I could have!!! If only I had taken the demons more seriously. I shouldn't have been so selfish. All I was worried about was having fun with her…" 

Kari paused for a moment and thought to herself, "I have to give him the benefit of the doubt or else he might do something stupid!"

"Taichi!! They were demons. What makes you think that if you had listened to what they said, they would have spared her? It wasn't your fault. It was the demons' fault."

"You're too young Kari, you wouldn't understand…" 

"It's not like I'm still five!!" Her voice softened as she gingerly approached him.

"I can understand the pain you're going through, but you have to open up to us! We're your family. I'm your family! You don't have to go through this alone." 

His voice shook with pain, "I know…but I don't know what to do…I feel so horrible…so empty…" Taichi's sister gently took the knife from him and set it on the table.

"You don't have to feel empty, Tai. I'll always be here for you." She hugged him tightly as they both started to cry

"Thank you, Kari. I love you."

"I love you too, Tai." 

***********************************************************************************************

The sorrowful mood filled the parlor. Another person was dead because of another of life's twists. It was true that Kari had talked Tai out of the unspeakable, but it was not enough and he died anyway. Tai was dead from one of the most deadliest diseases: Cancer. When the doctors examined his body, they did not find any traces of this, however…yet there were many signs of it during his last moments in the emergency room. Perhaps it was an act of God, or maybe the result of the horrific opposite…

Kari Kamiya approached his casket. She took out the valuable keepsakes from their wondrous journey to the Digiworld and placed them with his body, his Digivice and Crest of Courage. It had taken courage for Tai to move on from his beloved one, but life would not allow him to go any further.

"I hope you find happiness with Sora, Tai."A smile crept upon her tear stained face. "I can see you two together now, kisses and hugs all over. Take care of her. You lost her once, don't lose her again." A boy put a reassuring hand on Kari's shoulder. She turned around and forced a fake smile at her boyfriend, Takeru Takashi. Together, they walked hand in hand as they left. As they reached the doorway, Kari took one last look at his brother before saying goodbye until she could rejoin him…

*********************************************************************************************** 

"It all started many years ago…" 

All of his stories would start this way. It seemed to the angel, Taichi Kamiya, stupid to start this way; it was funny, even. Yet, his story carried no humor or ignorance. The truth of these words invoked the story out of him though. Many years ago, he had met a girl. Many years ago, she became his lover. Many years ago, he had killed her. He knew now that it was not directly his fault, but he still felt a role in the tragedy. This was enough to prepare him for eternal damning but the person upstairs thought otherwise. He had gone through enough of a Hell in life; he did not need to repeat the visit in the afterlife. So, as a substitute "punishment," he had to serve as a guardian angel.

It didn't sound bad and it wasn't bad. All he had to do was descend down to Earth and console anyone in need. It could be anyone ranging from an unhappy boy to a grown woman who was on the verge of suicide. Rather ironic, or so Tai thought. If there had been someone like that for him…if only there could have been…but whatever might have been didn't matter now. What's past was past. Besides, he could never see her again.

It was one of the bad parts about helping others as an angel. You never actually visited the vast world of Heaven, save the "business" area. He had dreamt of finding her, of being with her. How he longed to see her sweet face…but it was all for the better though, for he could never face her again. How could he see her with the guilt that was buried in his heart? There was always the next life…

With a sigh, Tai proceeded to pace around the white-walled room. He glanced around and observed the many characters around him, as well as the setting. The receptionist area was a plainly squared glass screen, with a small hole for someone to speak through. It seemed very…Earthly. The simplicity of Heaven never ceased to amaze him. To his left, he saw an elderly woman in a plain black dress. She was, no doubt, a soul in need. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he inquired.

"Why, yes. I'm trying to find my husband. He had departed long before me and I don't have a clue where he lives up here." She began to chuckle.

"Well, just think of him and let your heart be your guide. If your love is strong, you'll be able to find him quite easily." Tai chuckled inwardly at this thought. All this time in depression and he was talking about love. If only he could search Heaven… "Think of it as using your heart like a compass."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Well what did you expect? Looking in a phone book and finding his address?"

"Actually, I was thinking of something to that effect. But I guess we're in Heaven now. All the rules change, huh?"

"Yep. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it."

"If everyone around his is as sweet and thoughtful as you, then I'm sure I won't have trouble adjusting. Thank you for your help."

"No problem. I wouldn't have wanted you to wait in order for an official to tell you exactly the same thing." With a smile, the old woman waved to him and departed.

"Taichi Kamiya," the receptionist called. "You can go now." 

"What? You call me all the way over here and tell me to leave?" He couldn't believe it. He must have heard his boss wrong. With an embarrassed gait, he gingerly walked to the door marked "Exit."

"Not there, silly. I meant that it's time for you to leave Heaven."

"Pardon me?"

"You've done more than enough here, it's time for you to begin the cycle of life again."

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes. And all it requires is stepping through that door over there…" she gestured over to another door.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. In fact, you'd best save your words for someone that wishes to speak with you. A long lost friend of yours…" Puzzled by her last words, he paced to the door and opened it to find himself in a long hallway. Along the pathway, he saw pictures…pictures of a boy…moments from his last life…

Tai was aware of a light that seemed to be emanating from the end of the hallway and as he got closer, he made out a figure. It was a person! With a few more steps he realized it was someone with somewhat long hair…it was too long to be a boy…She seemed familiar with him. A strange sensation overtook him as he quickened his pace. Closer and closer he got…

"Sora?!" Tai broke into a run.

"Tai!!"

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"You haven't seen me since your last life and that's the first question you ask??" Sora said as she embraced him. Droplets started to form in the pair's eyes.

"It's all in the past now, Tai…" she said softly, still holding him in her arms. "Besides, our whole future is ahead of us now…" 

"So, what do we do now?" he inquired.

"Well, that's all up to us…" They locked gazes as they kissed each other into eternity…

***********************************************************************************************

# Epilogue

A cold winter chill pervaded throughout the outside air. Inside the massive house, couples, friends, and family danced the night away as they waited for the New Year. For the pair dancing out in the starlight, none of these things could bother them. A beautiful, auburn haired woman rested her head of the shoulder of her husband. She was wearing an extravagant and elaborate white dress. The man was handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo. His untamed hair added a unique look to him. For the woman, it was very attractive. The clock ticked away closer to midnight as the pair continued to enjoy each other's company. 11:00…11:01…11:30…11:55…11:59

"Do you hear that?" the wife asked the husband. The sound of many people counting down drowned out all else. "It's almost time for the New Year…"

"5!"

"Happy New Year, my love."

"4!"

"Happy New Year, dear husband."

"3!" 

They closed their eyes as they drew in closer to each other.

"2!"

"I love you."

"1!"

"I love you too."

"Happy New Year!!!"

They kissed under the moonlight as cheers spread throughout the area. Most voices were from the party but there was a subtle one heard only by the couple…

"Happy New Year, Taichi and Sora. May your love burn forever and your happiness never end." 

***********************************************************************************************


End file.
